Another Love
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Sasuke merasa frustasi. Semenjak Naruto mengatakan ingin bertemu sang kekasih, pikirannya kacau, dan ia harus memastikan sang 'kekasih' yang Naruto sebutkan itu dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke yakin, Naruto tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya./"Shit! Aku diduakan."/SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu/BL/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Another Love**

 **SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

 **Warning! : BL, AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, humor garing dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

* * *

Matahari belum naik terlalu tinggi membuat udara terasa sejuk dan menenangkan diri. Orang bilang, jika kau menghirup udara pagi hari, tubuhmu akan kembali bersemangat dari rasa kantuk. Ternyata, itu hanyalah sebuh mitos.

Suasana ruang kelas dua Konoha Senior High School nampak sepi walaupun para penghuni kelas itu terus berdatangan. Bagaimana tidak sepi jika mereka yang datang hanya melangkah malas, melempar tas mereka di meja lalu menidurkan kepala di atas meja.

Semua murid melakukan retunitas yang sama, kecuali untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu masih menegakkan kepalanya dengan sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya. _Onyx_ -nya membaca setiap kata yang tertera pada buku itu. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

" _Ohayou minna_ , ahh... masih ngantuk, liburnya kurang."

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat melihat seorang Namikaze Naruto sedang berjalan lemas sambil menyeret tasnya. Lelaki pirang itu melempar tasnya tepat di samping meja Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datarnya, menatap Naruto yang kini menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat masih pagi, teme! Kau tidak lihat kantung mataku ini?!" balas Naruto sewot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kantung matanya yang berwarna sedikit hitam. "Liburnya kurang, aku ingin dapat perpanjangan, boleh nego tidak, ya?" lanjut Naruto lemas.

"Kau memang dobe, memangnya kau pikir masa liburan dapat di perpanjang seperti SIM?" cibir Sasuke, tapi untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak membalas cibirannya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang," keluh Naruto lagi membuat Sasuke nyaris menghela napas. "Lalu bertemu dengan kekasihku dikamar."

Sasuke hampir saja melompat kaget jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha.

 _Kekasih–_

 _Sih–_

 _Sih–_

Satu kata itu terus bergema dalam otak Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha ini terdiam. Naruto punya kekasih? Siapa? Ia tidak pernah tahu. Jadi, hubungan mereka selama ini apa artinya jika Naruto mengkhianatinya?

"Apa maksud kekasih itu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak mengerti dengan kalimat Naruto barusan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tentu saja kekasihku? Apa kau tidak mengerti? Dimana otak Uchiha-mu itu?"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto, membuat lelaki dengan surai pirang itu bergerak mundur sedikit. "Sejak kapan kau bersama dengannya? Kau memperbolehkan dia masuk ke dalam kamarmu?! Ingat dobe, hanya aku dan keluargamu yang boleh masuk."

Naruto melongo menatap Sasuke. Demi rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Naruto dengar dari Sasuke selama ini. "Teme, kau sakit ya? Kenapa kau bicara begitu panjang?" tanya Naruto polos dan mengabaikan pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke terdiam, ia berbalik, mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya lalu kembali membaca buku. Ia benar-benar kesal dan kecewa dengan kelakuan Naruto selama ini. Naruto membohonginya? Selingkuh? Ayolah, ini bukan sinetron yang biasa Itachi tonton, Sasuke yakin jika Naruto selalu setia padanya. Ya, ia harus memastikannya. Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Naruto, berharap sang uke menghampirinya dan meminta maaf. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke harus membuang harapannya jauh-jauh karena Naruto malah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. _Poor you_ , Sasuke.

xxx

"Teme, kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Naruto saat seluruh seisi kelas meninggalkan kelas ini.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, sejak pagi tadi, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau bicara padanya. Sasuke memang tak pernah banyak bicara, tapi hari ini benar-benar buruk dari sebelumnya. Ternyata, ada yang lebih mengerikan dari 'Hn' andalannya Uchiha Sasuke, yaitu mengangguk. Cukup! Ia sudah tidak tahan!

"Teme! Kau tuli ya?"

Sebelah tangan Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang ingin melangkah pergi. Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga lelaki Uchiha itu terpojok di meja, Naruto menarik kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku dari tadi?!" tanya Naruto keras, berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang mencengkram erat kerah seragamnya, memutar badan hingga posisi tadi berbalik menjadi Naruto yang terpojok. Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat dengan _onyx_ nya yang tajam. Tunggu, kenapa wajah Naruto begitu pucat? Emosi yang baru saja ingin ia luapkan menghilang sudah, perasaan emosi itu terganti oleh perasaan khawatir.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, teme?" lirih Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke terulur ke dahi Naruto, mengusap butiran keringat dingin disana. Ia memandang Naruto dengan lekat. Bukan dengan tatapan emosi, melainkan kekhawatiran tingkat kakap. "Kau kenapa, dobe? Wajahmu pucat."

Naruto menepis pelan tangan Sasuke. "Aku hanya pusing. Belum makan," jawab Naruto sambil memijit keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suaranya yang datar. Sedatar papan triplek.

"Ini karena kau, teme! Aku mengajakmu makan, tapi kau tidak mau dan mengabaikanku begitu saja! Aku tidak mau makan sendiri, _dattebayo_ ," balas Naruto cepat.

Ah! Bodohnya Sasuke! Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertindak bodoh. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti ini pada Naruto. Sasuke meraih tasnya dan tas milik Naruto, lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda dengan surai pirang itu.

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu," ajak Sasuke dan jawab anggukan singkat oleh Naruto.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Sampai-sampai kantung matamu sedikit menghitam," tanya Sasuke saat mereka berjalan santai di koridor yang mulai tampak sepi.

"Aku bermain _game_ semalaman bersama Kyuu- _nii_ , dan aku tidak akan tidur sampai aku menang!" balas Naruto, mengingat bagaimana serunya ia dan kakaknya bermain _game_.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Lalu, kau menang?"

"Tidak," balas Naruto pelan. Ya, ia tidak bisa memenangkan apapun jika lawannya adalah seorang Kyuubi, kakaknya adalah tipe orang yang _'menghalalkan segala cara'_ untuk memperoleh kemenangan. Licik bukan? Mirip iblis.

"Oh," balas Sasuke seadanya.

"Sasu- _teme_ , kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Hn."

Wajah Naruto mendadak bersinar. "Akhirnya 'hn' mu itu kembali, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto tak bisa menahan kegirangannya.

'Jadi dia mengharapkan _hn_ -ku kembali daripada aku yang kembali?' pikir Sasuke sedih.

xxx

Naruto masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke sudah biasa ke sini, jadi ia melangkah dengan santai mengikuti Naruto. Lagipula, kedua orangtua Naruto begitu menyayanginya.

" _Tadaima_!" teriak Naruto setelah membuka sepatunya, entah pergi kemana rasa pusing yang menyerangnya tadi. Tepat saat itu juga, pintu coklat besar itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok lelaki dewasa dengan surai orange kemerahan dan iris ruby.

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto," sambutnya hangat untuk sang adik tercinta. Lalu matanya menajam saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke juga ada disana. "Ayam? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan nama hewan, rubah?" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas, sepertinya dua orang itu akan perang mulut sebentar lagi. Lebih baik ia menjauh dari sana.

"Ahh... kekasihku..."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto setelah kata 'kekasih' kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia mengambil langkah lebar saat Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu. Namun, tubuh Kyuubi menghalangi Sasuke untuk masuk. _Onyx_ itu menatap tajam iris _ruby_ di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin masuk!" geram Sasuke.

"Dan aku tidak mau ada ayam masuk ke dalam rumahku," sahut Kyuubi dengan tatapan meremeh. Menggoda seorang Sasuke ternyata menarik juga, daripada harus di goda oleh si kakek keriput yang notaben kakak Sasuke, pikir Kyuubi.

"Baiklah!"

Sebelah alis Kyuubi terangkat. Apa Uchiha di depannya ini terlalu mudah menyerah? Sulit di percaya. Hingga ia sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba kerah bajunya di tarik. "Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi tak suka.

"Aku tidak akan masuk! Tapi, beri tahu aku yang sebenarnya," jawab Sasuke membuat kebingungan seorang Kyuubi bertambah. "Siapa kekasih Naruto itu?" tanyanya langsung.

"Huh? Kekasih?" guman Kyuubi heran. Ia berpikir sejenak hingga ia mengerti maksud kata 'kekasih' dari Sasuke. "Kalau dia punya kekasih, memangnya kenapa?"

Genggaman Sasuke pada kerah baju Kyuubi kian mengerat, matanya semakin menyorot tajam. "Jadi, dia punya kekasih lain selain aku?" geramnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum mengejek, ia mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Sepertinya begitu, mereka begitu dekat selama tiga tahun ini," jawab Kyuubi santai sambil menepis tangan Sasuke dari kerah bajunya.

"Dia... perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kyuubi tampak berpikir lalu menyeringai. "Bukan keduanya," jawabnya.

Sasuke melongo. Hilang sudah topeng Uchiha kebanggaannya dengan longoannya.

'Waria?' pirik Sasuke tak sehat. Ia menggeleng cepat. Itu tidak mungkin! Naruto hanya mencintai dirinya seorang, bukan yang lain. Ya, ia harus memastikan semuanya dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Sasuke mulai melangkah menerobos masuk, tapi lengan Kyuubi terentang, menghalangi bungsu Uchiha itu untuk masuk.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, sekarang pulanglah," balas Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah Kyuu, biarkan adikku masuk."

Suara yang begitu familiar terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke, dan tepat saat itu juga, seorang laki-laki yang hampir mirip dengannya berdiri di belakang Kyuubi.

"A-aniki? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke melihat Uchiha Itachi.

"Tentu saja bertemu kekasihku," balas Itachi dan sukses mendapatkan tinju maut dari Kyuubi.

"Kami sedang membicarakan bisnis perusahaan. Jangan percaya dengan ucapan si keriput ini," sahut Kyuubi cepat sambil menunjuk keriput milik Itachi.

"Baiklah, ayo Kyuu- _chan_ , kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi," kata Itachi, ia mendorong pelan bahu Kyuubi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sialan kau! Jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan _-chan_! Aku benci padamu, akan kubunuh kau nanti!" geram Kyuubi berusaha menjauh dari pegangan Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengangguk. "Ya, iya, Kyuu. Kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu," balas Itachi, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kalimat Kyuubi. Itachi melirik ke arah pintu lagi, Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana. Berarti, adiknya sudah masuk.

'Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, otouto.'

xxx

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk pergi ke kamar Naruto, ia sudah tahu dimana letak kamar itu. Baru saja ingin meraih kenop pintu kamar itu, suara Naruto terdengar hingga luar kamarnya. Merasa penasaran, Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu itu.

"Ahhh... selama di sekolah aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Sejak aku bangun tidur tadi, aku tak mau lepas darimu. Kau begitu nyaman."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, ia mencoba bersabar dengan kalimat-kalimat Naruto.

" _I love you, my honey, bunny, sweety_. _I love_ Sasu-teme, _but you, my another love too_."

Kening Sasuke bertaut dalam. " _Shit_! Aku diduakan!"

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu itu dengan paksa. Putus sudah urat kesabarannya. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang masih memakai seragam sekolah melompat kaget dari kasurnya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menutup pintu kamar, berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto. "Justru apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?! Dimana kekasihmu bersembunyi?!" tanya Sasuke keras.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti.

"Dobe, aku tidak mau diduakan," lirih Sasuke.

Naruto melongo.

"Apa maksudmu, teme? Aku tak pernah menduakanmu," balas Naruto. "Dan apa maksudmu tentang menyembunyikan kekasih?"

"Dobe, kau sudah dobe, jangan berpikir dobe lagi," jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto mendelik tajam. "Aku mendengarmu bicara dengan kekasihmu, sekarang aku mau kau menunjukkan kekasihmu," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia menampakkan senyuman lima jarinya. "Aku sudah menunjukkannya padamu, Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Naruto berbalik, melempar tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu membelai kasurnya dengan nyaman. "Kasur ini kekasihku, teme. Aku tidak pernah mau berpisah dengan kasur ini jika waktu sekolah tiba. Dia begitu nyaman, aku selalu tertidur dengan lelap. Aku mencintainya," balas Naruto sambil menggulung-gulung tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

Sasuke melongo. Jika saja di hadapannya ada sebuah lubang, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia akan terjun ke dalam lubang itu.

'Jadi... aku dibuat cemburu oleh sebuah kasur?' pikir Sasuke tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Jadi, kekasih yang dimaksud Naruto itu kasurnya?"

Kyuubi mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Itachi. Mata _ruby_ nya kembali membaca sebuah buku ensiklopedia tebal.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Itachi lagi, menarik perhatian Kyuubi.

"Tiga tahun lalu, karena Naruto bermain loncat-loncatan di atas kasur, kasurnya mendadak jebol, dan aku memberinya hukuman tidur di sofa atau di lantai selama tiga hari," jelas Kyuubi mengingat kejadian lalu dengan seringaian.

"Orangtuamu tidak marah?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja mereka marah, tapi akhirnya mereka membiarkanku. Setelah tiga hari, aku membelikan kasur baru untuk Naruto, dan saat itu juga dia mulai menyayangi kasurnya dan selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan kekasih," lanjut Kyuubi lebih jelas.

Itachi mengangguk-angguk paham, ia menyeringai ke arah Kyuubi, membuat lelaki dengan tampang rubah itu mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?!" teriak Kyuubi tak suka dengan tatapan Itachi.

"Naruto sangat mencintai dan selalu meniduri kasurnya dengan nikmat," kata Itachi masih dengan seringaiannya. "Kyuu- _chan_ , kau pasti akan tidur padaku kan? Akan kuberikan kau sentuhan yang nikmat." Lanjutnya.

Mata Kyuubi melebar. "Keriput mesum!"

Dan sebuah buku ensiklopedia super tebal terbang dengan indah di udara lalu mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

 **A/N :** Rasanya lama banget gak buat fanfic SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu, kangen juga haha XD. Semoga aja dapet ilham lagi untuk buat SasuNaru. Oh ya, gimana humor-nya? Masih garing krepes-krepes ya? Huwaa... untuk soal humor kayanya aku masih belum jago XD.

Tapi, semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfic ini. :D


End file.
